Somebody that I used to know: Shizuo's pain
by Aniima Ryo Tenshi
Summary: Shizuo's been a year since Shizuo started dating Akira but something goes horribly wrong! What's Izaya up to now? Story is currently waiting on a beta!


_Aniima: _so this is uploaded from a mobile device but I thought you guys might enjoy this short little one.

* * *

_Now and then I think of when we were together. Like when you said you felt so happy you could die._

I sat up suddenly in bed reaching for the knife under my pillow as I listened to footsteps. It took me a few moments to realize they were coming from the unit directly above me. I glanced over at the clock and immediately hopped out of bed. Outside it was raining and wind was blowing but it didn't matter because I was about to be late for my date with Shizuo! Rummaged around for a minuet or two before pulling out jeans, a green shirt that read "Durarara" and a blue hoodie.  
A few minuets later I was standing under the cover of a café doorway. Staring out into the rain. I managed to make it on time but oddly enough he wasn't there.  
Shizuo pov  
I flung another vending machine at the rain drenched informant.  
"Iiiiiizaaaaayaaaaaa! Get back here you bastard!" he chucked more objects as Izaya flipped out of the way.  
"Shizu-chan don't you have something that you were supposed to be doing?" Izaya said and Shizuo looked at his watch. He was a half an hour late. He took off in the direction of the cafe for once forgetting about the annoying flea.  
? Pov  
Half an hour I decided it was time to go. I pulled up my soaked hood onto my soaked head and vegan my trip back to my house. I frowned as I crossed the road and it puddles. It wasn't till a searing sensation ripped through my body that I realized I wasn't paying attention to the road. As I flew through the air my eyes wandered up and down the road realizing no one was there but me and the people in the vehicle.  
'Stupid Shizuo' my mind whispered as I hit the pavement.  
A young boy got out of the car and picked me up, a sly grin on his face as he chucked me in the back seat and dosed me with some sort of pain killing sleep drug. I couldn't help but fall into terminating blackness.

_Told myself that you were right for me but felt felt so lonely in you company. But that was love and it's an ache I still remember._

Shizuo pov  
I vaguely remember the car that passed me. The only one on the road and when I got to the cafe I discovered she had left already. Of course she left it was raining. I sighed knowing it was best to wait a few days before calling her.  
? Pov  
I felt so lonely right now. I was used to it though. Being alone at home. Even on our dates Shizuo would sometimes run off in pursuit of someone throwing large objects.  
My eyes opened as I drifted out of my dream. A man stood above me with glasses and a slight frown.  
"Shin...ra." I whispered noise just barely escaping my lips. He smiled at me.  
"just go back to sleep it's will all change in a few days." he said quietly and stuck a needle in my arm.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation to the end always the end._

Shizuo pov  
I stared blankly at the wall for a while before getting up and getting ready for the day. She would be pissed. It's was definately the end of this. A comfortable relationship.

_So when we found that we could not make sense. Well you said that we could still be friends. But I'll it's it that I was glad that it was over._

It had been. Few days since she called and left a voice message stating it was over. Maybe that could still be friends but part of me was glad it was over right?

_But you didn't have to cut me off! Make it like it never happened and we were nothing._

_I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough._

I saw her walk across the road with Izaya. He touched her cheek and I felt anger course through my body.  
"Izaya!" I pulled a stop sign from the ground and chucked it at him. How ever before it hit him she hopped up and kicked it out of the air.  
She took a fighting stance.  
"Akira who is this?"  
"don't know sir." she hopped into the air and flipping bringing her heel down barely missing my shoulder.  
"Akira! What are you doing?" I said dodging the attack.  
"How does he know your name ne?" Izaya sneered from across the road as Akira left a small crater in the sidewalk.  
"not sure sir." she swung her fist and missed bending a traffic light pole in the process.  
I had never known her to be so strong. She was human and fragile wasn't she? This isn't Akira. Before he knew it he was laying deep in a crater in the sidewalk. The battle was over.

_But you didn't have to stoop so low! Have you friends collect your records and then change your number._

Shinra showed up at my house to fix me up and collect Akira's things. He gave me a sympathetic glance as he shut the door. I reached out and picked up the phone calling Akira.  
"We're sorry the number you are calling is not in service anymore."  
"Akira what did i do?"

_I don't even need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know..._

Akira pov  
I didn't understand those feeling the man had towards me.. Or the ones I felt for him. Izaya was what I knew what I loved.  
Shizuo was apparently somebody that I used to know but... Couldn't remember.

Aniima: yes there is going to be a sequel. It's called Somebody that I used know: the end.


End file.
